The present invention relates to a data line driving circuit, an electro-optical device, a data line driving method, and an electronic apparatus.
The present invention relates to a data line driving circuit, an electro-optical device, a data line driving method, and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, devices having organic light-emitting diode elements (hereinafter, referred to as OLED elements) have received attention as electro-optical devices to replace liquid crystal display devices. An OLED element electrically operates as a diode, and optically emits light when a forward bias current is applied so as to increase the emission brightness according to an increase in the forward bias current. In an electro-optical device having OLED elements, the OLED elements are arranged in a matrix to form a pixel region, and various images are displayed on the pixel region (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-191752).
Further, a liquid crystal display device in which the brightness of a backlight is controlled according to the brightness of external light has been suggested. In this liquid crystal display device, when the brightness of external light is high, the brightness of the backlight increases up to a reference brightness. However, when the brightness of external light is low, the brightness of the backlight is reduced. In this way, the brightness of the backlight is controlled to the optimum level according to the brightness of external light, and the backlight is prevented from being used at the maximum brightness level, for example, in a dark place (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-27440).
However, in the electro-optical device having the OLED elements, since the OLED element emits light by itself, it is difficult to easily change the brightness without using the backlight.